


The One Ring

by Malkuthe



Series: Music the Dead Can Dance By [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Campfires, Jason is enabling Nico's dork-ness., M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nico is a Dork, References to Lord of the Rings, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace has somehow managed to get the jump on Nico di Angelo. He is proposing first and he has plans to make this the most romantic night of their lives. Nico, on the other hand, is having none of it. He will not give up being the romantic in the relationship without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Ring

Will Solace was fidgeting more than usual. He was thankful that his hands weren’t trembling at all, because it might have given away to Nico di Angelo that something out of the ordinary was about to happen.

Will and Nico were sitting around the campfire at Camp Half-Blood. Across from them were their friends, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Percy. The whole gang was together that night, mostly because Will had insisted that they come, not that any of them would miss what was about to happen for the world.

Everyone had just finished dinner, and the alumni of the camp were singing along rather boisterously to the newest generation of Apollo campers, or as Will liked to think of them, the newest little rays of Apollo’s sunshine. Percy, in particular, was singing along loudly. He looked rather drunk—despite being entirely sober—and both of his arms were draped over Annabeth and Jason, one blond under either arm.

Annabeth was looking sideways at Percy as though she couldn’t quite believe that this idiot was her boyfriend. Jason, on the other hand, was not helping matters at all. He was egging Percy on to sing louder—and more out of tune—to the sound of giggling from Piper. Leo kept trying to pick up some of firewood from the fire pit, waving it in front of Franks’ horrified face while Hazel giggled nervously. Reyna was trying to fend off an Ares camper that seemed to be entirely too fascinated with her.

When the song ended, silence fell over the demigods that were gathered around the campfire. Will swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He was anxious beyond belief, and the fact that Nico was leaning against him, fingers entwined with his own, was not helping. It would have been calming any other night, but tonight, it only made Will’s nerves even worse.

Will patted the box in his pocket, grimacing when all of a sudden the campfire turned pink. The entire Aphrodite squealed with delight, young men and women both, turning the fire a deeper shade of pink. Will picked up the apple from behind where he and Nico were seated and walked over in front of the son of Hades.

Nico raised an eyebrow, not quite sure that he liked what was going on. Needless to say, he found the sight of Will illuminated from behind by the pink campfire enchanting. Will’s hair seemed to take on the colour of rose gold, which only made Nico’s heart beat faster.

Will knelt on one knee and grinned at Nico, though the darting of his eyes made it clear he was nervous. He handed Nico the apple, to the sound of more squealing from the Aphrodite cabin, and, surprisingly enough, from the Demeter kids.

The other cabins, Nico noted by looking around, were mostly clueless, or stoic like the Athena cabin. Ares’ children, in particular, looked rather dumbfounded.

Nico looked around at the closes faces staring at him from across the campfire. They were looking at him expectantly, as though they wanted him to do something. With nervous laughter, Nico bit into the apple and said, in a rather shaky voice, “I sure hope they were lying when they said ‘an apple a day keeps the doctor away’ because I don’t want to keep you away.”

Will rolled his eyes, though truth be told his heart was hammering so hard in his chest he could almost feel it against his ribs. He was aware that Nico had wanted to propose first, but he was not about to let his boyfriend beat him in the romance department. Nico was Italian. He had an unfair advantage.

It wasn’t until Will took out the small box from his pocket that everyone else caught on to what was happening. Nico turned his head and heard soft ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ from the crowd. In fact, he also heard giggling and suppressed squeals of delight. Some of them were from the girls, though surprisingly enough, most of them were from the boys—including Percy.

Nico’s heartbeat thundered in his ears. Will had beaten him to the punch with the proposal, but he was not about to give up his title as the better romantic in their relationship without a fight.

Nico wracked his brain in an attempt to think of _something_ to do that would sabotage the night that Will had surely planned to be overly-cheesy and romantic in a way that wouldn’t hurt Will’s feelings. Having bloomed into a huge geek since the end of the war with Gaea, Nico’s mind turned to the only suitable ring-related thing he could think of: The Lord of the Rings.

Will opened the box and sure enough, embedded in the velvet lining, was a golden ring that sparkled in the pink light of the campfire. “Nico di Angelo,” said Will, looking up at Nico with such adoration and love in his eyes that Nico couldn’t help but blush; “For the last few years, you have been the light of my life.”

Nico prepared himself for something awfully poetic, but was caught off-guard when Will said “Crazy, I know,” with a laugh echoed by everyone else around the campfire. “You’re one dark dude, after all,” said the son of Apollo, with a wink.

Nico rolled his eyes and looked at Chiron, who seemed as though he was about to tear-up. “But I cannot,” said Will, stressing the final word; “I _cannot_ express in words how happy I am that I met you. That I got to know you. That I have you in my life.”

“You’re a big dork, but that’s what I love about you,” said Will, with a grin that brought a smile to Nico’s lips even as tears threatened to cloud his vision. “Between you and me,” said Will, in a voice that very much indicated he wasn’t trying to hide what he was about to say, “I’m a dork, too.” Everyone around the campfire laughed. Percy whooped.

Nico looked up at his friends, entirely red in the face, as they laughed. “What I mean to say is, Nico di Angelo,” said Will, thrusting the opened box in Nico’s direction, “Would you make me the luckiest man in the world? I love you more than anything, and I think that just like that one character in your video game that you like yelling at, our relationship should level up. Would you marry me?”

Nico covered his mouth with his hands to the sound of the crowd chanting “Say yes!” He blinked away the tears before stretching out a trembling hand to the ring that was in the box.

Nico looked up at Jason. The son of Jupiter held his gaze as meaning passed between the two of them. They had become best friends in the time since the end of the war with Gaea, and Jason had no need to ask to know exactly what it was that Nico was planning.

What Jason had to do, however, was stop himself from cracking up while everyone was invested in Will’s proposal. Nico’s sense of humour was impeccable. It never failed to astonish him how quick-witted the son of Hades was. Silently, Jason brought his powers to the surface and held them there, waiting for the signal from Nico.

“You offer me the ring freely?” said Nico. His voice was soft enough that only the people around the campfire could hear him. Instantly, two people recognized the line. Annabeth started snickering while Percy elbowed her to stop.

Will was the second person to recognize what Nico had just said. His eyes grew wide and he prayed silently to the gods that Nico would not do what he was just about to do. “I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this,” said Nico, in a voice that could be heard throughout the gathered crowd.

Nico placed his fingers on top of the golden ring as it glimmered in the flickering light of the campfire. There was a moment of silence as Nico drew a deep breath. It was followed by screaming as Nico threw back his arms and shadows and darkness burst forth from his person, leaving only himself and the campfire illuminated in the night.

“In place of a Dark Lord you would have a Queen!” said Nico, in two voices, one his own, and one not his. The other voice was deep. It rumbled with malice and evil. It turned Will’s knees to jelly, but he kept his place on one knee before Nico. The son of Hades’ words were simply so monstrous that it made him quiver with fear.

Nevertheless, Will could not look away from Nico as the romantic pink light that had danced upon his face moments ago turned an eerie, sinister shade of ethereal blue. “Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn!” shouted Nico, sending a few more campers scattering for the hills.

The fire sputtered where it blazed in the fire pit. The guttering of the massive flame did nothing to diminish their effect on Nico’s visage. If anything, the wind made the ghostly effect of the fire’s light more powerful. The wind also whipped up Nico’s hoodie into a frenzy, the dark cloth flying all about him, illuminated in the same ghostly light.

“Treacherous as the sea!” said Nico, his voice thundering across the green, powerful enough to rival perhaps even the gods themselves. Nico’s visage was so terrifying that any who looked upon it would find themselves petrified where they stood. Will, on the other hand, was simply shaking his head in disbelief.

“Stronger than the foundations of the earth!” Nico cried out as the very earth began to shake and split beneath his feet. Thunder split the heavens high above. Lightning flashed through the darkness. The fire in the pit blazed brighter with a mighty roar.

“All shall love me and despair!” said Nico, the words echoing in the still silence that followed. Nico held Will’s gaze for a moment, allowing a triumphant smirk to manifest upon his lips before the darkness, the thunder, the wind, the roaring fire, and the shaking of the earth itself came to a grinding halt.

When all was said and done, Will looked at Nico with a pout. “That’s not fair!” he said, shoving the box into Nico’s hands as Nico took the ring and slid it onto his left ring finger. “We agreed that _I_ could be Galadriel!”

Before anything else could be said, what seemed to be two young campers in the distance, one dressed in yellow, and the other dressed in black rose to their feet, clapping and wiping tears from their eyes. Nico and Will looked at each other in shock as they recognized the younger faces of their fathers.

“Bravo!” said Apollo, clapping furiously as he leaned against Hades’ shoulder, weeping openly.

“Bravissimo!” said Hades, trying not to seem as emotional as his nephew but finding great difficulty. “That’s how you put on a show!” he said, before he could stop himself.

Apollo looked up at his uncle with a wide grin before Hades pushed him over and shadow-travelled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholly and entirely inspired by this: [The Temptation of Galadriel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spHEw2n9LwE).
> 
> I hope you liked this little one-shot. I certainly did. What did you think? Is it not totally something that Nico would do? *cackles evilly*
> 
> Anyway. There you go. Fluff! There won't be anything else for a while, so, yeah, enjoy. :3. If you liked this leave a kudos. Leave a comment, too! I'd love to read them. <3.


End file.
